


If Only

by Phi_ScarlaDraconian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_ScarlaDraconian/pseuds/Phi_ScarlaDraconian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko was lost as a child. Zhao finds him at the South Pole (And doesn't tell anyone) with the Avatar (but tells people about him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who Zuko is!  
> No, really, go on, guess.

Li was your almost average world traveling war orphan/trader, if you could consider a war orphan who wandered from city to port to village trading everything from dyes and spices to weapons (though never people, he thought that was silly) after having been taught by a Sifu that had figured out some truly (and he meant this) outlandish things that shouldn’t be possible for the Avatar, never mind mere mortals, average in any sense.  Right now his item of interest was a Southern Water Tribe waterbending scroll he wished to return to/trade with the tribe in question.

Which wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t lost in a frozen wasteland(sea?) with only a few more days of rations left, looking for said tribe.  It may have been a pretty wastesea (we’ll go with sea ‘cause it’s more descriptive…even if it isn’t a real word…), but it still was a _frozen_ wastesea and Li hated being cold…really he did.

Another few minutes of drifting between the icebergs and Li heard yelling, and the sound of cracking ice.  Since it wasn’t very far away, and the echoes were, surprisingly, few, he was able to figure out where it was coming from with surprising ease, which was very good since the yelling quickly changed from very-angry-girl to terrified-maybe-boy to finally eerily-and-ominously-quiet.

Paddling furiously, Li came around an iceberg just in time to see a young girl in blue beat up on some weird really big ice-sphere-thing that she was standing on for almost a whole second before everything became weirdly quiet and really, really bright.  During this period of really, really bright Li became aware of two things.  The first was that his feet were wet, and the wet was quickly climbing up his ankles which led to the second which was that his boat was sinking rapidly, most likely ‘cause some ice must have hit it.  Giving his small canoe-boat-thing up for lost, he grabbed his pack (slightly waterlogged but otherwise in perfectly good shape) and quickly did the scamper-over-water trick that Sifu had taught him over to the next iceberg.  Utilizing the scampering trick, he made his was from iceberg to iceberg to the iceberg the two possibly-Southern-Water-Tribe kids were on, yelling for their attention the entire way.


End file.
